


what do you want?

by novadeity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Chest Dysphoria, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Trans Characters, ftm trans characters, heed the warnings in case this isn't your cup of tea, no bottom dysphoria, vax is a bottom dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadeity/pseuds/novadeity
Summary: Percy felt a warm contentment settle in his lower abdomen. He had only kissed or fucked out of base need, usually in a brothel when he felt particularly lonely during those past two years. It was another thing entirely to feel desired.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vax'ildan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	what do you want?

“Forget about my sister, forget about the others. What do you want?” Vax asked.

Percival felt vague thoughts of possessiveness and lust swim through his mind.

Vax was beautiful. The fey lineage in him was definitely there, if a bit muted. His eyes were dark and warm, his hair still mussed from earlier adventures. His soft hands and smile made Percy's heart ache in an unfamiliar way.

"I want you." Percy said in a low voice, aware of his own recklessness. "To sleep here, I mean."

Vax turned red and nodded. He squeezed Percy’s hand before standing. He removed belts and daggers, stripping down to his undershirt and pants, before crawling into bed with Percy, lying down next to him.

Percy’s heart rate skyrocketed. "How many bloody knives do you carry on you?” He removed his glasses and gently placed them on the table beside his bed.

“At least five. I have more in my pack.”

"Do you have a practical need for that many weapons or do you just like looking dangerous?" He teased in a tone just above a whisper.

“I do have a practical use for them. You know that I’ve also worked as an assassin...amongst other things.”

Percival turned towards Vax'ildan's voice, and knew they were close. Closer than what was probably platonically acceptable.

"That's more than I've experienced. I apprenticed as a clockmaker for a bit, but my studies took me elsewhere."

Percy could feel the heat of the other man’s body and held his breath.

"So you've always been a tinkerer, an inventor."

Percy took his hand and cupped it around Vax’s face. He felt like the lack of sleep was making him bolder.

"I think I'll be facing your sister's wrath tomorrow," he breathed, moving closer still. He felt a warm flush erupt over his chest and neck. He could feel the man's every breath on his face.

"Forget about my sister. Can I kiss you?" Vax’s voice was quiet, tentative.

"Gods, yes," Percy breathed. He moved his hand to Vax's neck and pulled him forward to meet his lips.

Percy felt a warm contentment settle in his lower abdomen. He had only kissed or fucked out of base need, usually in a brothel when he felt particularly lonely during those past two years. It was another thing entirely to feel desired.

Vax whined quietly into the kiss, pressing closer to Percy’s touch. His hands were on his waist, Vax’s own hands on the back of Percy’s head, running through the close cropped white hair. He hooked his calf over Percy's leg, pulling him closer.

Percy pulled away. "I don't want to take this further than you're comfortable with," he said, pulling himself to Vax’s ear and whispering. "But I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about this."

Vax groaned quietly, "I assure you, I am more than comfortable. Fuck, I've barely been able to stop thinking about you."

He leaned into Percy's hand, baring his neck in the process. The leg he had hooked around Percy's slid up, resting on his hip and tugging him closer. He made a quiet, needy noise, fingers tightening in Percy's hair as he tried to press their bodies even closer together.

Percival’s sleepiness was all but forgotten in the wake of Vax'ildan grinding on him.

Percival moved his lips down to Vax's bared neck and hungrily accepted the new skin it offered. He could feel Vax's pulse racing under his ministrations, and he groaned.

"I've had dreams about making you breathless like this for weeks," he spoke into his neck. His hand wandered to his ass and he pulled him closer, trying to create more unbearable friction between them.

Vax’ildan’s breath hitched, and he pulled Percy on top of him. Vax kept one hand fisted in Percy's hair, the other sliding up under his shirt, mapping out the lines of his chest. "Really? What have you been dreaming about?"

"The little noises you'd make, for starters," Percy groaned again, and could feel the wetness between his thighs. "You don't need to grind that hard, darling. I don't have a cock." He felt a silence span between them, but continued palming Vax's ass and softly sucking on his neck.

Vax groaned but Percy gave a sharp nip to his neck which made him keen, before quietly responding. "That's not a problem. Neither do I."

His hand moved under Percy's shirt and ran over the kind of scar tissue Vax had seen on other men like him before moving further up to run over one of his nipples.

Percy smiled against his neck. He moved his hand over Vax's waistband and down to his clit, rubbing over the fabric of his trousers and being rewarded with immediate dampness.

Vax's hips bucked up against Percy's hand, moaning softly. The hand in Percival’s hair gently tugged, trying to pull him ever closer.

"Please..." Vax sounded desperate, whining against Percy's lips.

"I want to hear you ask for it," Percy breathed.

He moved his hand above Vax's waistband and down his bare skin to his warmth. He was soaked, and Percy groaned again. He moved in circular motions around his clit and pressed one digit to his entrance.

Vax cried out, hips bucking up against his hand again. "Please, fuck me." He was whining, desperate.

"I want to taste you," Percy said, separating himself from Vax and sitting up to take his shirt off. "Can we get these trousers off you?"

Vax flushed, and nodded eagerly, sitting himself up to begin pulling his pants off. He began pulling his shirt up, but paused, suddenly self conscious.

"I... do you mind if I keep my shirt on?"

Percival nodded, understanding immediately. "Not at all." He reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "I'll keep my trousers on for the moment, if that's alright with you."

Vax nodded, "Of course. But I do want to get you off." He leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. "How do you want me?"

"Lay down just like that. I'll pull you close to the side of the bed. I get better depth that way."

Percy waited for Vax to position himself, wanting desperately to hear him moan again. His kiss still tingled on his lips.

Vax lay on the bed as Percy had instructed. His hands fisted in the sheets in anticipation.

"Gods," Percival whispered, admiring his figure. He looked ready to be devoured, embarrassed, and it just made him hungrier. He pulled Vax's legs, leading his body closer to the edge of the bed as he kneeled on the floor and positioned his arms around Vax's thighs. "Fuck, Vax, you're..."

He didn't finish. He swiftly moved his lips to his partner's clit and suckled gently. He couldn't help a moan escaping.

Vax's back arched off the bed, hand desperately covering his mouth as he moaned far too loudly. He could feel more wetness leaking out of him, and his free hand grabbed a handful of his own hair to prevent himself from pulling Percy's. "Percy, fuck..."

Percival moved a hand to rub circular motions over Vax's clit as his mouth moved down and his tongue inside. His wetness was on his face, in his mouth, intoxicating him. He teased his tongue in further, holding Vax's hips down with his arms as they bucked against him.

Gods, he could stay like this forever.

Vax was vocal in bed. Every movement of Percy's hand and mouth made him whimper and cry out, squirming against the man's hold on his hips. "Percy, please. I need your fingers inside me, please.”

Percy relented and removed his mouth. He moved his hand down and watched as two fingers easily slid in, slick with spit and cum. He was extremely wet himself and had to desperately ignore his own desire.

"Next time, you can grab my hair. It's okay."

Vax moaned as he felt two of Percy's fingers slide into him. "I-- okay. I will." He clenched around his fingers, rolling his hips as he tried to fuck himself on them.

"Fuck, Percy, I'm so close. Please."

Percy's head was fuzzy with the combined possessive aching he felt towards Vax and the sounds of him calling his name.

He climbed up the bed, his face still slick with him, and brought his lips to his neck again, his arm still down between his legs, rhythmically pumping his fingers in and out.

"I wish I could be inside of you," he sighed into Vax's neck and nuzzled it. "I wish I could fill you."

The feeling of Percy's lips on his neck, his fingers thrusting into him and the idea of Percy being inside him, filling him completely pushed Vax over the edge, muffling what was almost a scream with both hands, tears welling in his eyes as he came hard.

He clenched tightly around Percy's fingers, rolling his hips as the feeling of his orgasm overtook him, fire rushing through his veins. Percival rode him through it, slowing his fingers and taking them out once he stopped bucking.

He brought them to his lips and licked them clean, savoring the taste of him. Vax blushed at the sight of him licking his fingers, before leaning into his touch. He rubbed Vax's head and pulled himself closer to snuggle up to him.

"That was...," he started, absolutely thrilled.

"Yeah..." Vax took a moment to catch his breath, before looking at Percy. "Again?"

**Author's Note:**

> this was from an rp with my boyfriend, modified for PWP. if you are one of the 8 other people that ship this with us COME YELL ON TUMBLR!  
> tumblr: percyofwhitestone


End file.
